A Loving Couple on Trial
by Luiz4200
Summary: The Dragon Council captures the Huntsmaster, Huntsboys #88 and #89. The problem: Rose was also captured. Jake not only must convince the Dragon Council that she betrayed the Huntsclan but also that HE didn't betray the Order of the Dragon.
1. Slayers Captured

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long or any character from the series.**

**A Loving Couple on Trial**

**Chapter 1: Slayers Captured**

Jake and the Huntsmaster were fighting for the last Aztec Skull. The Huntsmaster had the help of Huntsboys #88 and #89 while Jake secretly had help from Rose a.k.a. Huntsgirl, who pretended to still be on the Huntsclan's side so she could spy on them for her beloved Jake. The battle was suddenly interrupted when some new dragons appeared and dropped some gas bombs. The gas put Jake and the slayers into a deep sleep. After all the gas dissipated, the other dragons landed and magically vanished with the American Dragon and the slayers.

**LINE BREAK – Canal Street Electronics**

"Councillor Andam, I'm glad you captured the Huntsman." Lao Shi commented.

"These slayers were going too far with their plan of using the Aztec Skulls to vanquish all magical creatures." Councillor Andam replied. "The whole Dragon Council agreed some drastic measures were needed."

"And how are my grandson and Rose, Councillor?" Lao Shi asked.

"All slayers are to be tried for their crimes against the magical creatures." Councillor Andam solemnly announced.

"Councillor, I've been reporting about how much Rose's been helping us for the last months." Lao Shi replied.

"Which may be used to her defense but she's still going to be tried like every slayer we capture." Councillor Andam explained.

"Fair enough, Councillor Andam." Lao Shi replied. "But what about my grandson?"

"Unfortunately there's no easy way around this, Lao Shi." Councillor Andam sadly replied. Once he finished his explanation, Lao Shi yelled something in Cantonese that shown plain anger even to those who don't know the language.

**That's the prologue. Please review.**


	2. Who's the Traitor?

**Chapter 2: Who's the Traitor?**

As Susan, Haley and Sun approached Canal Street Electronics, they heard Lao Shi yelling at Councillor Andam. "Dad, what's going on?"

"Susan, Councillor Andam has just told me the Dragon Council arrested Jake on treason charges." Lao Shi explained.

"How dare you?" Susan angrily asked. "After all my son did for the Order."

"He's too dangerously close to the Huntsgirl." Councillor Andam explained. "While they claim her love for the American Dragon's human identity made her see the error of the Huntsclan ways, we're afraid she's been using _his_ love for her to make him betray us."

"Councillor, Rose's been my student at Home Economics." Sun Park said. "I've been observing her and she's never shown any signs of being an enemy."

"That's just an act." Councillor Andam replied. "The American Dragon himself admitted it took him almost a whole year before he even suspected her."

"Wait a minute." Haley asked. "Rose is the Huntsgirl? I should have known. No pretty girl who likes books would love my brother. We must open his eyes."

**LINE BREAK – A cell at the Island of Draco**

Jake and Rose woke up and found themselves chained at a wall. "So, the traitor and the slayer finally woke up." A guard said.

"Where are we?" Jake asked.

"We're at the Island of Draco." The guard explained. "You were arrested on treason charges, American Dragon."

"What?" An outraged Jake asked/yelled.

"Despite claims made by you and your dragon master that this slayer switched sides out of her love for you, the Dragon Council is afraid you're the one to have switched sides." The guard explained. "That and the fact the Huntsclan tried to use the Aztec Skulls to destroy all magical creatures made them feel like taking drastic measures."

"You gotta believe me, dude." Jake pleaded. "I'd never betray the magical creatures."

"It doesn't depend on me." The guard replied. "If it did I'd have the slayer executed for seducing a dragon and you for betraying dragonkind by knowingly dating a dragonslayer. Anyway the both of you will be tried tomorrow for your crimes against the Magical World. Your family and magical friends will be allowed to watch. Personally, I'd cut ties with any relative dating a slayer and risking the Dragon Council's ire for this."

**Well, you readers may consider it the second part of a two-part prologue if you want. Please review.**


	3. Visits and Trial

**Chapter 3: Visits and Trial**

Before being taken to the trial, Jake receives visits from his family. "Jake, my poor boy!" Susan cried seeing her son in shackles and then glared at Rose. "It's all your fault, slayer! First you try to slay my son and then you trick him into thinking you regretted it."

"Don't talk to Rose like that, Mom!" Jake demanded.

"Jake, we can't trust slayers." Susan replied. "You're better off without her."

"How can you believe she loves you?" Haley asked. "She's too beautiful for you."

"Haley, this is not a nice thing to say." Lao Shi replied.

"G, why is this happening?" Jake sadly asked.

"The Dragon Council has problem trusting slayers and people who knowingly date them." Lao Shi explained. "I'll see what I can do."

"What happened to the Huntspunk?" Jake asked.

"The other captured slayers are locked away in other cells, young dragon." Lao Shi explained.

**LINE BREAK – The Council Room**

"American Dragon!" Councillor Andam announced. "You've been charged with high treason and espionage for the Huntsclan. What do you plead?"

"Not guilty, Councillors." Jake replied.

"Huntsgirl, you've been charged with several attempts on the American Dragon's life, assisting your Huntsmaster with the theft of a rare griffin egg, acquiring a magical beetle for the purpose of reviving deceased slayers, attempted slaying of three members of the Dragon Council, two attempts of robbing a leprechaun of his gold, helping the Huntsclan to abduct several magical creatures, including the American Dragon, for the purpose of having all of them hunted, helping the Huntsclan to reunite the thirteen Aztec Skulls to wish for the destruction of the magical creatures and seducing the American Dragon to turn him against us." Councillor Kulde said. "What do you plead?"

"In relation to the last two charges, I plead not guilty." Rose said. "For the other charges, I plead guilty."

"Huntsgirl, if not for the other charges and the fact the American Dragon's dragon master vouched for you, we'd have you locked away for the rest of your life for the charges you've admitted your guilt." Councillor Andam announced. "Do you understand that?"

"Yes, Sir."

"In that case, let's start the trial." Councillor Andam said. "The American Dragon and his dragon master reported that you learned the identity of the American Dragon during the Grand Equinox Hunt. Is that correct?"

"Yes, Sir."

"How did you learn that?" Councillor Omina asked.

"Jake told it to me." Rose answered. "He thought I deserved to say goodbye to his human self."

"How did you react then, Huntsgirl?" Councillor Kulkulkhan asked.

"I was so confused I just broke Jake's chains and fled."

"What happened to you afterwards?" Councillor Andam asked.

"The Huntsmaster was so disappointed he sent me back to the Academy and told me I couldn't return to New York unless I slay a dragon."

"Did you?" Councillor Andam asked, anger evident at his face.

"No." Rose quickly replied.

"Then how did you return?" Councillor Kulde asked.

"When Jake and Spud were impersonating Huntsboy 88 and Huntsboy 89, Jake got caught and I was asked to slay him in combat." Rose answered. "We used a potion to make it seem like Jake was dead."

"Didn't your master ask for proof?" Councillor Omina asked.

"Eventually." Rose answered. "Then I offered Jake's shed skin from his molting cycle."

"Do we have a molting cycle, Mom?" Haley whispered to her mother.

"Once it starts, it happens once every ten years."

"If you're really loyal to the order instead of the Huntsclan, why did you call a squad of slayers to that Love Cruise?" Councillor Kulde asked.

"It wasn't my fault." Rose replied. "Because his Grandfather told me our relationship made him unfocused and distracted, I agreed we should keep it at a professional level. Jake then thought I didn't love him anymore and used a cupid arrow on me. Unfortunately, because I really love him, the arrow made me hate him instead."

That statement made the whole Dragon Council glare at Jake, who wasn't noticing because he was now glaring at Lao Shi.

"One last question, this time about the American Dragon rather than about you: did he really help Brocamas the Leprechaun to sell the Huntsclan an Aztec Skull?" Councillor Andam asked.

"Yes." Rose said.

Now all attentions are turned to the American Dragon. "American Dragon, what do you have to say about this?" Councillor Kulde asked completely stern.

"I didn't know there was that in that box." Jake pleaded. "Or that Brocamas would make deals with the Huntsclan."

"You should have been more careful, American Dragon." Councillor Andam commented. "Chang might have been a traitor but sometimes I wonder if she was right about you."

That really hurt Jake, not that he'll say that.

"American Dragon, for any time after Rose's supposed reform, has she ever asked you to do anything to betray the order?" Councillor Omina asked.

"No, Councillor."

"American Dragon, the Huntsgirl mentioned having found you and the human known as Spud posing as dragonslayers back at the academy." Councillor Andam said. "Was it the first time after the Equinox Hunt you two met?"

"No, Sir." Jake answered. "The first time was at the dream realm when she came to tell me the Huntsclan was planning something big. Back then neither Rose nor I had any idea of what it was but then we learned it was about the skulls. I've asked her to leave the Huntsclan but she said she had no place to go."

"Has she ever asked you to leave the order?" Councillor Kulkulkhan asked.

"No."

The councillors argued among themselves before talking to the defendants again. "American Dragon, Huntsgirl, does either of you have anything to say before we decide on a verdict?" Councillor Kulde asked.

"Yes." Jake said.

"Me too."

"American Dragon, you go first." Councillor Andam said.

"During all this time ever since I met Rose back at the Academy, I've seen her risk her life for us and I won't stand to it if she's punished."

"Councillors, I understand if none of you ever trusts me. But I assure you I'd never hurt Jake. Nor would I hurt any innocent dragon after learning about Jake."

With nothing else to be said, Jake and Rose were sent back to their cell. Then they get a visit from Greggy.

"You don't need to worry about the title of American Dragon, cousin." Greggy said. "It'll be in safe hands: mine."

"You?" Jake scoffed. "Haley is the next in the American Dragon line. And she's a better dragon than you. Not that it says much."

"You wish." Greggy replied. "I am the best dragon in this family's generation and it's about time the Dragon Council sees this." He then left the prison hall.

"No offense, Jake, but your cousin sounds like a dragon version of 88 and 89." Rose commented.

"None taken, Rose. None taken."

**Please review.**


	4. Interlude with Other Prisoners

**Chapter 4: Interlude with Other Prisoners**

The Huntsmaster and the Huntsboys #88 and #89 were at their cell wondering at their fates. "Filthy dragons, if you're going to kill us, do it now and end it all." The Huntsmaster told the dragon guards. #88 and #89 wanted to protest against the Huntsmaster's statement but, despite their current situation, they still fear him more than they fear dragons.

"You're the merciless murderers here, not us." A guard replied. "You all will rot here for the rest of your lives."

"You'd better free us now, filthy dragons." #89 said. "We're important enough for the Huntsclan they'll soon send a hundred slayers with state-of-the-art Huntstaffs to rescue us."

"I find it hard to believe." The guard said.

"Would you believe in ten slayers with second-hand Huntstaffs?" #89 nervously asked.

"No."

"What about an apprentice with a Huntslingshot?"

"Dude, the dragons aren't falling for that." #88 replied.

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" The guards and the Huntsmaster yelled at the same time.

**Please review. I know it's short but I've always wanted to use this gag ever since I started this fic. At first, the slayers would be locked at Canal Street Electronics before being sent to prison. When I instead had them sent directly to the Island of Draco, I thought I wouldn't be able to use the joke but then I noticed #89 would use his bluff anyway.**


	5. The Dragon Council's Decision

**Chapter 5: The Dragon Council's Decision**

Jake and Rose were brought back to the Dragon Council's room. "American Dragon. Huntsgirl. We decided to submit the both of you to an ultimate test of loyalty." Councillor Andam announced. "Huntsgirl, you may either take it or spend the rest of your days in magical prison but won't be told the risks of taking the test before agreeing to take it."

"I'll take it, Councillors." She replied without hesitation.

"American Dragon, to prove your loyalty you must either agree to join her in the test and face the same risks she agreed to or renounce her love and agree to take a dragon girl picked by us as your bride." Councillor Kulde said.

"Forget it, you jerk!" An enraged Jake replied. "I'd renounce my powers and face ten Dark Dragons before renouncing Rose."

"Jake, the Huntsgirl isn't worth it." A desperate Haley pleaded. "Save yourself and let the Dragon Council handle that murderer."

"We appreciate your efforts Dragon Haley but please remain silent." Councillor Andam replied.

"American Dragon, Huntsgirl, approach." Councillor Kulde said. After they obeyed, the Dragon Council produced a big diamond. "Each one of you will place a hand over the diamond." Councillor Kulde explained. "It'll glow until it covers all of you. If you're loyal to the order, the glow won't harm you. If you're not, that's for us to know and for you to find out."

After nodding to each other, Jake and Rose did as instructed and were not harmed. All dragons other than Jake were shocked at this. "Huntsgirl, you may have passed our test of loyalty but now you must face a serious dilemma." Councillor Omina said.

"Which one, Councillor?"

"Does anybody at the Huntsclan suspect you know you were taken from your real family?"

"As far as I know, they don't."

"Which brings a trouble: if you get back to them, the Huntsclan might find out and use them to force you to betray us." Councillor Omina says. "Because of that, if you decide to see them, we'll erase your memory of us so even if the Huntsclan forces you back to them, you won't remember any secrets we might want to keep the Huntsclan from knowing. If you decide to stay with us, you must never meet your family not only for our safety but theirs as well. What's your choice?"

"The more I'd enjoy a normal life, I'd not be able to forget Jake." Rose replied. "Or risk my family for this. I choose never see any of them."

"American Dragon, I have an idea of how irresponsible you may be so we must warn you not to try to bring them any news on Rose." Councillor Kulde said. Jake's reaction suggested Jake was thinking about doing something like this.

"Rose," Councillor Omina said. "now that you agreed never to meet your family, we must ask if you've already thought at another school to attend?"

"Excuse me?"

"As far as the Huntsclan knows, you, your former master and those two Huntsboys were last seen when you went to reclaim the last Aztec Skull." Councillor Kulkulkhan replied. "The remaining slayers are likely to look for you there."

"I haven't thought about it, Councillors."

"We'll think at something." Councillor Kulde replied. "Meanwhile, it's time to pick another American Dragon."

That caught Jake's attention. "What?"

"Jake Long, while we recognize you didn't betray the Order and we're glad to have a dragon other than your Grandfather who can defeat the Dark Dragon, the fact you're more loyal to the Huntsgirl than to us makes it a safety risk to have you as the official protector of the magical creatures of America." Councillor Andam explained. "As of now, Haley Long is the American Dragon. This hearing is over."

After they leave, Rose tried to apologize for making Jake lose his position but he's not upset at all. "Rose, it's not your fault they don't trust me; it wasn't you who asked me to quit being the American Dragon for you; and, the cooler that being a dragon is, I missed the days when I didn't have to worry about magical creatures. Not to mention how tiring it was lying to Dad about where I've been."

"Thank you, Jake." Rose said.

"You're welcome." Jake replies.

**Please review.**


	6. Epilogue

**Chapter 6: Epilogue**

**Two days later**

"That's all, young dragon." Lao Shi said as he decided Jake had trained enough for the day.

"Gramps, I thought these trainings lasted longer." Trixie commented.

"That was when my grandson was the American Dragon." Lao Shi replied. "Now that he's no longer in charge of any magical territory, he's no longer required to have as much training as before."

"Which means more time for my boo." Jake happily said.

"I like to hear this." Rose said as she entered.

"Hide!" Spud yelled. "It's the Huntsgirl!"

"Chill out, Spud." Jake replied. "She's on our side now."

Before anyone had a chance to reply, Haley appeared, panting. "Horrible!" She said.

"Huntsclan?" Spud asks.

"Worse."

"Trolls?" Jake asks.

"Worse."

"Pandarus?" Trixie asks.

"Worse."

"What happened?" Jake asked, really worried for his sister.

"There was a pop quiz at school and I didn't have time to study because I had dragon duties." Haley sadly replied.

"Welcome to my former world, Haley." Jake replied with a malicious smile. "Remember when you picked my report cards to compare my grades to yours?"

Haley sadly nods.

"Have you seen ones from before I became the American Dragon?" Jake asked, still with the malicious smile.

"No." Haley simply answered.

"My grades were bigger then." Jake said, making Haley full of horror. She then turns her attention to Rose. "Please, slay me now!" Haley pleaded to the former Huntress.

"Haley, you shouldn't see it so badly." Sun Park scolded.

"Yeah, you still can have my help on occasion." Jake replied.

"Rose, would you spar with Haley for tomorrow's training?" Sun asked. "I'd like to see how ready she is for a slayer."

"G, you should have me training this way." Jake said.

"Date first, my dragon boy." Rose sweetly said.

"Wouldn't want it another way." Jake replied.

**THE END**


End file.
